


(Fanart) Riker and Troi Gothic Romance

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Riker and Troi as a Knight and his Lady





	(Fanart) Riker and Troi Gothic Romance

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear down the memory holes of the internet.
> 
> This is another drawing that wasn't an illustration for a story. Often I'd be given the opportunity to do front or back covers for so-called "gen-zines" that were just collections of unrelated TOS, TNG, and DS9 stories. I tried to have interesting images like this one on hand to use at short notice.


End file.
